piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Davy Jones
Dead Man's Chest Pic Can we use this picture in this section? Or do we want it in the Dead Man's Chest section? Or both? -Davy Jones1414 23:09, 5 August 2006 (UTC) *Oh, crap, I lost the link, hold on... -Davy Jones1414 23:11, 5 August 2006 (UTC) **Here it is. -Davy Jones1414 23:12, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ***Added. Nice picture - Kwenn 14:55, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ****Thank you. -Davy Jones1414 20:35, 6 August 2006 (UTC) The Davy Jones quote is completely wrong. *If you find anything in error, feel free to correct it. Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes, ~~~~ - Kwenn 15:16, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Maccus 05:14, 3 September 2006 (UTC) I will correct the mistakes since I saw the movie 6 time on opening day. Just thinking about what jones' crew will do to Miss. Swan makes my skin craw. Black Pearl Fixed some major plot errors. The bit about 100 souls only comes up after Will Turner has gone over to the Flying Dutchman and told Jones that he's there to settle Jack Sparrow's debt. The original deal was that he got to be captain for 13 years, then his soul was bound to the Flying Dutchman for 100 years, just like every other sucker Jones caught. The fact that Jack got 13 years of freedom first means he must've done some pretty fast talking in the first place. The writers' commentary on the DVD says that the number 100 souls was picked simply because Jones knew it was an impossible number. He was trying to be as cruel to Sparrow as possible, which is why he keeps Will as well. Sparrow returns the favor by telling Jones that Will is betrothed, as he knows it will wound him. And it almost works to get Will back. But not quite. Jackalope What gives? "Captain" William Turner? It says on this page as well as several others that Will's a captain. It's a lie. How can I change it? --ScungiliGuy 06:25, 29 March 2007 (UTC) *I've fixed the template. No idea why it was ever added. Thanks for spotting it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:37, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Norrington's sword? Could anyone tell if it was Norrington's sword Jones was using in hid fight with Sparrow. I thought it was, but I' not certain.--Darth Oblivion 00:05, 27 May 2007 (UTC) *Nevermind. I found a clip showing that it is.--Darth Oblivion 03:31, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Just a thought *Could we get an image of davy jones as a human for the early life section. I know wikipedia has one on the brethren court page but I havent uploaded an image before and im not sure how to.KickAssJedi 11:40, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Yes did it at last my first upload.KickAssJedi 13:05, 1 June 2007 (UTC) **Don't forget to click on Wiki images to get them in full resolution - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:57, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Main image Do you think we could have a vote on the main image please, also can we replace the movie poster, there is no sense in having an image with writing all over it when better ones are avaiable.KickAssJedi 19:49, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *Fair enough. The choices for the main image are below. As for the second, I don't believe your replacement was "better". It was yet another variation of Jones' face; we've already got several similar shots on the page. At least the poster showed his body, and also doubled as an image reflecting the marketing of the character - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:54, 16 June 2007 (UTC) **Youre write my replacement certanetly wasnt better but i thought it was more appropriate to have a screen shot than a poster as were writing about davy jones from a real world perspective and the poster directly contradicts that ***It's really meant to be in the Behind the scenes section, though it doesn't really fit. Besides, other images also contain writing; there's nothing we can do to help that - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:08, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ****the only thing we can do about that is either not use the images at all, or upload smaller ones to go in the behind the scenes section. I agree that weve got to many simallar images of jones but theres nothing we can do about that having tentacles for a beard will do that.KickAssJedi 20:26, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *****I meant they are similarly framed, and they largely show the same or similar angle - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:27, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ******Yeah I know I was speaking in regard to my replacement for the poster.KickAssJedi 21:30, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *******(PS) It would be a good idea to preview both images in the infobox before voting (although it looks like no one else is going to) Choices Image:Davy Jones.jpg|Choice #1 Image:JonesLook.JPG|Choice #2 Choice #1 #It shows the same amount of Jones' face, but we also get the siphon on his cheek; plus this particular shot is an iconic one - a poster of it hangs up in the ILM offices, and it's found in many other locations. As an establishing image for the character, I think it's suitable - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:54, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Choice #2 #Higher resoloution and better coulring (in my opinion) it shows slightly more of him too.also the siphons visible in this image as well the camera angle shows him looking towards the viewer rather than out of the corner of his eye, and his skin tone is paler and more detailed.KickAssJedi 20:04, 16 June 2007 (UTC) #More balanced light and shadow plus theres more of him in the frame. Also the first image looks odly streched it looks overly yellow too.Darth Vindictus 19:48, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Main image again are we calling off the vote now a new image has been found, does anyboady not like the image come to think off it.KickAssJedi 21:37, 17 June 2007 (UTC) *It's good enough - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:42, 17 June 2007 (UTC) **Thanks I appreciate your support, sorry for putting it there without putting it up for vote first, i just saw it and grabbed it.KickAssJedi 21:50, 17 June 2007 (UTC) LeChuck According to the article Jones was inspired by LeChuck from Monkey Island. Terry Rossio said on his forum on www.wordplayer.com that he has never played a video game before and that all resemblence with the Monkey island series is coincidental. I already took the liberty to edit this. 194.78.37.122 19:58, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Do you have a link? I'd rather include that and the explaination rather than deleting the paragraph - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:27, 27 June 2007 (UTC) I face a dilemma I have recently come into a source (official, of course!) that states Davy Jones to be the Pirate Lord of the Seven Seas. I cannot give the source because I cannot find it, but I assure you that it is official. --ScungiliGuy 02:10, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :We need to source everything added to our articles - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:37, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::Website? Book? Game?.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:19, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::I couldn't tell, but it was no website.--ScungiliGuy 02:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Old Hob? Is "Old Hob" really an alias of him? I think it's just a nickname for the devil and not for Davy Jones, who was sometimes called the "Devil of the seas" El Chupacabra 11:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I think so, since when Mullroy says, "...to see Old Hob," he is essentially saying "...to see Davy Jones," as the marines are planning to send the pirates into the sea.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Main image If you pay attention in the film, he has one siphon located on the left side of the face. However, the image in the infobox has it on the right, indicating it's been flipped. You can also faintly see the scar that is supposed to be on the left side of his face. I just thought maybe the images on the page should be accurate and unaltered (excluding cropping), especially here, where the face is not symmetrical.--Darth Oblivion 16:46, 10 December 2007 (UTC) *I flipped the infobox image, re-uploaded it, and replaced the incorrect version with it. Just to be safe, I didn't upload over the previous version of the image.--Darth Oblivion 20:34, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Question Is there anything anywhere about what happened afterwards? Did Calypso save him? I'd think that she'd be able to . . . To make this part even more interesting, there is backwater rumor about good old Davy showing up in the possible 4th movie. Calypso after all could have brought him back to life... He did sort of say sorry..... : if he will be back that would be great, but i dont think Calypso would have brought him back... he btrayed her (at least that what she says, but actually she betrayed him) and she wanted to kill him. she made the storm in At World's End because she was angry, and stopped only after he died. Posted by Davy Jones 5 Peg Leg Was his leg an ordinary human leg which transformed into a peg leg-like crab leg or did he have a peg leg even in his human form? El Chupacabra 15:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Actually, Davy's peg-leg is totally a crab leg, and was part of his mutation. Posted by Davy Jones 5 alias vs. title Are "Lord of the Locker" and "King of the Sea" his titles, that means actual positions, or are this merely some kind of nicknames? currently I put it under alias, but I think we should discuss about this topic. El Chupacabra 07:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :I would say that those are nicknames rather than actual titles.--Wanderingshadow 13:42, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Davy Jones (born David Jones) where is it said that he was born "David Jones"? :Well, "Davy" is the shortened version of "David". But was he ever adressed as "David Jones"? El Chupacabra 16:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::He was never adreesed as David, but it is not said his name was changed, then it is possible that he was born as Davy...Web Head 17:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Pirate I know in it was mentioned in the films that Davy Jones was a sailor(implying that he's not a pirate), but from an portion of The Secret Files of the EITC, Davy Jones was "once a mortal pirate" before given the duty given by Calypso. I don't really own the book, but I found it from the "Look Inside" part of the book from Amazon.com(Note: it is a little hard to make it out, but I know that it said those exact words). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) General Discussion What i would like to know is what happens if Davy Jones set foot on land, in the third movie you could see Jones standing in a bucket full of water. And where can i watch the scene when Jones arrives at Port Royal? ShenLong Kazama 19:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I have been wondering the same thing. If Jones sets foot on land, he probably dies, but then who's heart would have to be cut out and put in his place? Perhaps there some sort of energy force for him so it won't happen, or maybe it just feels painful for him. Mrcharlton 20:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::That is curious about Jones' not being on land...so I probably will go with the "just feels painful" thing(since it's more likely, I guess). Or it's that he's half-fish and he'll die. But he, as well as his heart, would still be alive(as he was human before)...and the "stab the heart" ordeal would stay the same. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: ::It probably feels like he is dying to him. The worst pain times over 10000! If it does kill him when he goes on land, that kind of defeats the plot of the whole "stab the heart and become the next captain" dilema. That is unless his first mate (that hammerhead shark guy) becomes the next captain. Mrcharlton 23:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe. But tis another mystery yet solved...though I don't believe Maccus would become the next captain(as they kinda showed that the heart must be stabbed in order for there to be a new captain). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What if? What if he stepped on land before 10 years? What would happen to him?-- 03:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd just say he'd feel terrible an unbearable pain that could kill him, but wouldn't kill him(as the new captain must "stab the captain's heart"). But that's just my guess from what was discussed above and how that plot worked. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Actor According to behind the scenes features on the Dead Man's Chest DVD, Bill Nighy the the motion capture and voice of the character. There was not another actor to play him in the films. Matt Seay (talk) 20:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :The other actors who were considered for Davy Jones may not have been mentioned on the DVD, but those involved in the films did reveal that they were considered. Look at the references. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 21:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :My aploogies, I did not read the part about Robin Atkin Downes playing him on the video game. I think that should be mentioned in the info box. Matt Seay (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Done! Not exactly a mention but the information is there for any not familiar. All one has to do is look it up. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 22:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I just got a bit confused. I am used to wookiepedia and other wikis that specify things like that right off the back in info boxes. Matt Seay (talk) 22:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) He can't really be back can he? According to the wikipedia article, it seems to be a nightmare by Will. Even if the barnacles suggest otherwise, how could he have possibly been resurrected (even though he'd hardly be the first, and I admit the one who resurrected Barbossa was Jones's ex-lover, except they're implied to be reunited peacefully in the afterlife so why would she resurrect him), and even so, how could he still be under the curse when the Trident of Poseidon was destroyed? He can't return in a sequel because I read that Dead Men Tell No Tales would be the last one. So, how do we know it wasn't just a nightmare to shake the audience up (compare Bill Cipher), and that the barnacles weren't just left over from when the crew regained their humanity, apparently having been overlooked during the cleanup of them if there was one. Just saying, his return is a possibility, but we don't know 100% for sure that he is back from the dead. KillRoy231 (talk) 23:22, May 25, 2017 (UTC)